Victoria University Lifts
Victoria University Lifts In 2017, I began studying at Victoria University of Wellington (VUW). There are LOADS of lifts here, from all different ears and many manufacturers. I often think of it as a "hat trick" to find a place with lifts from 3 different manufacturers....Victoria Uni has had SIX - that's like a Super Hat Trick! Even better, the four manufacturers are all good lift companies (not crappy generic ones). They are Express, Otis, Schindler, FIAM, Kleemann and Kone (who currently hold the maintenance contract). Below is a list of all the lifts I have found at Victoria University. Eventually, all of these will have accompanying videos and photos, but in the mean time some are yet to be filmed. All of the lifts are currently being Maintained by KONE. There is a dedicated lift engineer who is responsible for all of the lifts at Victoria University. Victoria University operates campuses in Kelburn (main campus), Pipitea and Te Aro. This guide will include all three of these campuses. HOWEVER, it is noted that Victoria University also owns property in Karori, however this Campus is being closed down, and it will not be included in this guide (unless I am able to visit it before it closes, which unlikely). Also note that the "Railway West Wing" block is no longer occupied by Victoria University, but since I filmed the lifts, I've left here for reference. Kelburn Campus: Kelburn is the main campus for Victoria university and is comprised of many buildings. According in the on-site lift engineer (from KONE), there are 63 individual lift cars (including service lifts and dumbwaiters). Kirk Building: This building has one set of Four lifts. These are KONE Monospace 3000S lifts with blue KDS300AUS fixtures and a custom-made voice. These lifts replaced a set of 70's Otis lifts, and although the new lifts are total replacements, the original shaft doors have been kept in place. These lifts serve floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. DSCN0231.JPG DSCN0232.JPG DSCN0233.JPG DSCN0235.JPG DSCN0236.JPG DSCN0237.JPG DSCN0238.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Kirk's SECRET LIFT! Kirk has a hidden, disused service lift that stops at the bottom three floors (0, 1, 2). It is a 1970's OTIS bottom-drive traction lift with Manual doors. The lift engineer was telling me that the lift still works, and every month he takes it out of inspection mode and gives it a couple of runs in order to prevent cable damage. The old motor room is currently being used as an office for the lift engineer, and it contains a desk where he can do his paperwork. It also sometimes gets used as a store room for elevator-related things. I managed to get a photo of the lift motor. The lift isn't actually that secret.....if you go into the learning centre and walk around to the copier room, it's right there. It's a little tucked away though, and students wouldn't usually pass through this area, as it is mostly offices. The doors of this lift cannot be opened....not sure if they are locked, jammed or just really stiff. I can't really try, as it would draw attention. DSCN4888.JPG DSCN4889.JPG DSCN4892.JPG 20171013_121737.jpg ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Hub: The Hub and Mclaurin blocks look like one building, but are in fact separate ones. This lift belongs to the Hub, and was installed in 2013 when The Hub was built. The lift is a Schindler MRL with D8 fixtures (Green LED's). This lift serves floors 1, 2, 3. DSCN0253.JPG DSCN0250.JPG DSCN0251.JPG DSCN0252.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Maclaurin Building: Maclaurin's lift is a very strange old Express hydraulic, which has had mods done by Schindler and Kone. The button layout is very odd, ad the doors are definitely not the original ones. It may even be possible that this was once a gated lift and was converted to have automatic doors. It serves floors 0, 1. DSCN0471.JPG DSCN0477.JPG DSCN0472.JPG DSCN0473.JPG DSCN0476.JPG DISCLAIMER: Danger of DEATH! Stay OUT of lift machine rooms! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Easterfield Building: Some of the oldest lifts here. These are a set of 3 lifts. The two left lifts are vintage Otis lifts, modernized with newer Otis concave buttons and LCD floor incators. The right car was a later addition, but was made to look the same as the other cars. They serve floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. DSCN0453.JPG DSCN0454.JPG DSCN0451.JPG DSCN0452.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Rankine Brown (Library) Building: There are two sets of Schindler 5500 MRL lifts. These were, in fact, the first ever 5500's to be installed in Wellington. These lifts, however have Everbright/Dewhurst buttons and Generic indicators, thus masking the fact that they are 5500's. Both sets of lifts were taken out of service after the shafts were damaged in the Earthquake on November 14th, 2016. The South lifts re-entered service between floors 3-8 in September 2018. The North Lift re-entered operation to all floors at the beginning of 2019. The south lifts have been taken out of servic eagin so that work to get them working to all levels can be completed. The South lifts are single-door, and are both the same size. The North lifts, on the other hand, are 2-door and are not the same size (one is bigger than the other). DSCN4664.JPG DSCN4657.JPG DSCN4658.JPG DSCN4659.JPG DSCN4661.JPG DSCN4662.JPG DSCN0400.JPG DSCN0403.JPG DSCN0401.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Murphy Building: The tallest lifts at Kelburn Campus, which are 70's-80's Otis lifts. These have had new Schindler D8 buttons fitted (green), which would have been Lexan originally, and a voice unit added, but the rest is original. These serve floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. These lifts are also the most unreliable in the university, breaking down quite a lot (especially the center car, which once broke down 3 times in a week). The controller for these lifts is messed up to (see video for details). A new controller will eventually by fitted by KONE.....as soon as the university forks over the money to pay for it. DSCN0240.JPG DSCN0241.JPG DSCN0242.JPG DSCN0243.JPG DSCN0244.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Hugh McKenzie Building: A small block with just one lift. This was made by FIAM and it was modernized in the late 1990's or Early 2000's by Schindler with M-Series fixtures. It serves floors 1, 2, 3 DSCN0245.JPG DSCN0246.JPG DSCN0247.JPG DSCN0249.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Von Zedlitz Building: This block has a set of two 70's Otis lifts. The buttons have been replaced with Otis concave buttons, but the rest is original. These lifts serve floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. These lifts have a reputation for being unreliable, and so the English department (which is based in this building) has named these lifts "Bonnie" (left) and "Clyde" (right). DSCN0455.JPG DSCN0456.JPG DSCN0457.JPG DSCN0458.JPG DSCN0459.JPG DSCN0461.JPG DSCN0463.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Cotton Building: NORTH LIFT: This is a 1970's Otis, which has been modernized by Schindler with Everbright/Dewhurst fixtures, Generic indicators and a voice unit. It serves floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. DSCN0254.JPG DSCN0255.JPG DSCN0256.JPG DSCN0257.JPG DSCN0258.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ SOUTH LIFT: This is an old Express Lift, which has also been modernized by Schindler with Everbright/Dewhurst fixtures, Generic indicators and a voice unit. It also serves floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. DSCN0259.JPG DSCN0418.JPG DSCN0419.JPG DSCN0420.JPG DSCN0260.JPG DSCN0421.JPG DSCN0422.JPG _____________________________________________________________________________________ SERVICE LIFT: This old Hydraulic Otis goes between Level and the Basement (Level 0). It has manual doors, just like the one in Laby Block. DSCN0724.JPG DSCN0721.JPG DSCN0723.JPG ___________________________________________________________________________________ Alan McDiarmid Building: This building has a Schindler MRL with Everbright/Dewhurst fixtures and Generic indicators. It serves floors B*, 0*, 1, 2, 3, 4. (floors marked with '*' require key-card access). DSCN0980.JPG DSCN0982.JPG DSCN0992.JPG DSCN0985.JPG DSCN0986.JPG DSCN0996.JPG DSCN0997.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ SERVICE LIFT: Yet another Schindler MRL with Everbright/Dewhurst fixtures and Generic indicators. It serves floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4. DSCN0385.JPG DSCN0386.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Laby Building: Another block with a 1970's Otis. It has been modernized by Schindler with Everbright/Dewhurst fixtures, Generic indicators and a voice unit. It serves floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. DSCN0408.JPG DSCN0411.JPG DSCN0417.JPG DSCN0412.JPG DSCN0413.JPG DSCN0414.JPG DSCN0416.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ SERVICE LIFT: A modded 1970's Otis lift with Manually operated doors. It serves floors 0, 1. DSCN0382.JPG DSCN0383.JPG DSCN0404.JPG DSCN0406.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Hunter Building: MAIN LIFTS: A set of two 90's Schindler M-Series traction lifts with custom made analogue floor indicators! These lifts are really nice, with full intelligent leveling and nice fast doors. It is amazing to see such high-spec lifts in a four-storey building.This set of lifts serves floors 1, 2,3 ,4. DSCN0398.JPG DSCN0394.JPG DSCN0397.JPG DSCN0395.JPG DSCN0396.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ SIDE LIFT: A single 1990's Schindler Hydraulic lift with M-Series fixtures. It serves floors 1, 2, 3 DSCN0387.JPG DSCN0388.JPG DSCN0390.JPG DSCN0391.JPG DSCN0392.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Student Union Building: An older Express traction lift modded with Dewhurst (by Otis or Schindler). It serves floors 1, 2, 3, 4 DSCN0443.JPG DSCN0440.JPG DSCN0444.JPG DSCN0434.JPG DSCN0435.JPG DSCN0442.JPG DSCN0441.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Adam Art Gallery: A 1990's Schindler Hydraulic lift with M-Series fixtures. It serves floors B2*, B1*,1, 2, 3 (floors marked with '*' require key-card access). DSCN0433.JPG DSCN0423.JPG DSCN0425.JPG DSCN0429.JPG DSCN0428.JPG DSCN0430.JPG DSCN0431.JPG DSCN0432.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Recreation Centre: A Kone Monospace 3000 with KSS 470 fixtures. This lift serves floors 1, 3, 4, 5, 6. DSCN0399.JPG Ecodisc-3.jpg Ecodisc-2.jpg Ecodisc-1.jpg ____________________________________________________________________________________ Te Toki a Rata Building MAIN LIFTS: These lifts are a set of two OTIS Gen 2 ReGen Lifts. These lifts were installed in 2017 and became open for public use in 2018 They serve floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4. DSCN2640.JPG DSCN2644.JPG DSCN2642.JPG DSCN2645.JPG DSCN2647.JPG DSCN2648.JPG DSCN2649.JPG DSCN2650.JPG DSCN2651.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ BIG LIFT: This is the lift for the other wing of the building. This part does not have a fourth floor. This lift is also an OTIS Gen 2 ReGen, installed in 2017. It serves floors 0, 1, 2, 3. DSCN2635.JPG DSCN2636.JPG DSCN2637.JPG DSCN2638.JPG DSCN2639.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Maru Building (NEW) This new two-storey administration building was built in 2019, and has a brand new Kleemann Hydraulic Lift (installed by Cremer). DSCN8336.JPG DSCN8337.JPG DSCN8338.JPG DSCN8340.JPG DSCN8341.JPG DSCN8342.JPG DSCN8347.JPG DSCN8349.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Te Aro Campus: Main Lift: This lift looks like it was deliberately designed to look like an old Gated lift....I don't think that there ever was one here, as the building doesn't appear to be old enough. This lift was made by Express, but it has been modernized by Schindler. It serves floors 0, 1, 2, 3 DSCN0679.JPG DSCN0676.JPG DSCN0677.JPG DSCN0680.JPG DSCN0681.JPG DSCN0682.JPG DSCN0683.JPG DSCN0684.JPG DSCN0685.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Back Lift: The back building has a single Schindler E-Type MRL. I'd love to know which TWAT though that one lift would be sufficient! This lift is so busy, they would have benefited from having 2 lifts. It serves floors 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6* (floors marked with '*' require key-card access). DSCN0687.JPG DSCN0688.JPG DSCN0691.JPG DSCN0692.JPG DSCN0693.JPG DSCN0694.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Pipitea Campus: Rutherford House: One set of four lifts. These are express lifts, which have been modernized by KONE with KDS 300-AUS buttons. the motors have been replaced with KONE Ecodisc motors too (but mounted in the motor room, not the shaft). It serves floors B, G, M, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5*, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. (* = this floor is currently closed). DSCN0613.JPG DSCN0614.JPG DSCN0615.JPG DSCN0616.JPG DSCN0618.JPG DSCN0619.JPG DSCN0620.JPG DSCN0621.JPG DSCN0622.JPG DSCN0625.JPG DSCN0626.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Old Government Building: This a vintage building previously owned by the Government, and now houses Victoria University's Law School. Main Lifts: The main lifts are a set of two 1990's Schindler Traction lifts. The floor indicators have been replaced and a voice unit added (done by Schindler). It serves floors G, 1, 2, 3. DSCN0629.JPG DSCN0630.JPG DSCN0632.JPG DSCN0633.JPG DSCN0634.JPG DSCN0635.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Gated Lift: In the back of Old Government House is an original, Gated Express lift. At this stage, I am not entirely sure how to access it. There is a locked door next to it, but it was in some kind of reception area (which was busy). This makes me think that there is another way in. I have not had time to look yet. There may potentially be more lifts in this building. I have not yet had the time to properly explore every passage. DSCN0353.JPG DSCN0354.JPG DSCN0357.JPG DSCN0359.JPG DSCN0352.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________ Railway West Wing: NOTE: This building is no longer occupied by Victoria University, but we've left it here for reference. This is the west-wing of the Wellington railway station building. This is a very old building, but the lifts are actually modern lifts. The lifts are a set of three KONE Ecodisc's with KSS fixtures, installed in 2004. These lifts serve floors G, 1, 2, 3, 4* and 5*. (* = indicated that this floor is locked off). NOTE - only the very right lift serves floor 5. DSCN0334.JPG DSCN0337.JPG ____________________________________________________________________________________